


Don't Worry About The Government

by Lothiriel84



Series: Stop Making Sense [3]
Category: The Bunker (Podcast)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Haircuts, I Don't Even Know, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: I'm a lucky guy to live in my buildingThey own the buildings to help them along





	Don't Worry About The Government

“I don’t understand why you won’t let David do this, man,” Dave huffed in mild frustration. “He’s far better at it than I am.”

Tom cringed a little at the sound of scissors cutting through his hair, forced himself to stand perfectly still under Dave’s slightly clumsy approach to the task at hand. “You know why. He’s always going on and on about how I should keep my hair ‘short and professional’ – I wouldn’t put it past him to shear it out of spite, and then shrug it off as an accident.”

Dave chuckled, narrowly avoided making a complete mess of it all. “Yeah, he would, wouldn’t he?”

The truth was, Tom had started growing out his hair in an act of defiance at first – partly towards the system, but also as a form of protest against David’s manic need for control. Over the decades, however, he had grown more and more fond of his new appearance, long hair and everything; cutting his hair short would feel ever so wrong, like losing a part of himself, in some ways.

He looked up at Dave, with his friendly face and his perfect hair – natural curls and everything, and to be fair on David, he always did a pretty good job as far as haircuts went. “You think he’s going to be alright? David, I mean?”

As soon as those words were out of his mouth, he started regretting them; Dave only paused mid-cut, frowned a little, as he always did when they were talking about David.

“I don’t know,” he admitted at length. “I mean, we’re all a bit of a mess, really, but David – it’s like there’s something eating him, inside.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, uncomfortably, tried to remember how things were among the three of them, before the Big Headache. He couldn’t recall much, except for David being a bit of the odd man out, who kept himself to himself and seldom talked about his personal life. He and Dave used to be only slightly closer, insofar as they sometimes stayed after work, and had a few beers together.

 _You and me, man – we’re gonna be the kings of this place_ , that was what Dave had told him once, right before everything went straight to hell. And look at them now, he thought, somewhat hysterically; they were all so broken, they could barely qualify as functioning human beings anymore.

“You okay, mate?” he heard Dave ask, belatedly realised how he had somehow dissolved into an unpleasant mix of laughter and tears. He struggled to get a grip on himself, instinctively reached for the closest thing at hand to hold on to.

Dave didn’t try and shrug him off, merely dropped the scissors onto the bed, and hugged him back. For the briefest of moments Tom was reminded of how this was horribly against all the rules David had enforced right from the start, but he’d be damned if he could bring himself to care.

Dave’s hugs felt rather good, anyway.


End file.
